Nightmare! level 50
Nightmare! Lv50. From: the crimson of Zanan, inside the bar in Vernis. Reward: 100,000 Gold, 5 platinum coins, Rubynus material kit. Description: The Kingdom of Zanan requires assistance for collecting experimental data on the extremely dangerous yith. Assistance meaning someone willing to face such monstrosities alone. As an officer of the kingdom, Loyter offers the player a large reward in exchange for taking the job, but only after they've proven themselves to be capable adventurers. Journal updates: * 'Quest accepted: ' Loyter of Vernis has a dangerous, yet highly profitable job for me. I need to prepare well before talking to him again. * 'Inside map: ' I need to eliminate all of the monsters in the test ground. * 'Quest complete: ' I've survived the nightmare. Now to meet Loyter of Vernis to receive the reward. Loot * Various skeletons and bone fragments. Strategies You can receive this quest after getting 20,000 fame and talking to the crimson of Zanan in Vernis. This Lv50 quest sends you into one of the corners of a large, closed room and requires you to kill various yiths, Gagu, Blood spiders, and, depending on how early this quest is taken, may be the first time encountering a Spiral king. You can't leave the room until every enemy is killed. If the player has access to the Dark Eye spell, this mission is not that hard as long as the player's pets do not attract more than one Great Race of Yith at a time, and the player stays away from the yith's ball range (which is about the range of their Eye of Insanity as well). It is recommended that the player simply keep their riding pet if they have one and have the rest wait at town. Once this is done, simply be careful and pull the yiths one at a time, around corners if possible. Also suggested is bring strong healing potions in order to heal while dimmed. Rods of Change Creature can make the whole quest a great deal easier, - yiths aren't as menacing after being polymorphed into a Cupid of Love. This map is one-time only, meaning that once the quest is completed and the player exits they cannot visit it again. While there's not really anything of importance in the map, the player can pick up the skeletons, otherwise a semi-rare junk item, for delivery quests. Dialogue :;Offer ::Hey you! Hold up! I've seen your face before punk... (Player's nickname)... Ah yes... I remember now. You've been making quite a name for yourself throughout Tyris, haven't you? ::You wanna make some quick cash? I've got a request from the organization of Zanan. They need a test subject in order to get some experimental data. Or perhaps "sacrifice" would be a more appropriate term. *If* you survive, I'll pay you enough to party until you waste away. Make your decision quickly. ::;Fine, let's do it. :::Excellent. Let me know when you've finished your preparations for death and I'll take you to the testing grounds. :::;to him again ::::So, are your ready? ::::;(Yes) :::::Follow me. ::::;(No) :::::Be quick. ::;Not a chance, you worm. :::Fine then, piss off you spineless coward. :;Complete ::You came back alive... astonishing. You're the first and I swear you'll be the last. Zanan's senior commanders should find this data most intriguing. I do not want such a clumsy beast watching my back on the battlefield. :;Return ::You have the money, now get lost. Category:Quests Category:Vernis